1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gasoline dispensing systems, and more particularly to a nozzle extension for adapting a conventional gas dispensing nozzle to difficult receiving configurations in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of vapor recovery systems now being increasingly required by statute, most gasoline station pumping facilities include nozzles provided with sealing boots through which the vapors emitted during filling are collected. Generally, such sealing boots are arranged to abut the surrounding structure of an automobile around the filling spout and in this manner contain the vapors emitted during filling. Since various automobile forms are still in use, some of which having been made before the advent of vapor recovery, various structural combinations of body to fill pipe geometry prevail rendering a single configuration fill nozzle inadequate for all of the uses contemplated. For this reason various combinations of adaptors have been devised in the past in order to extend a conventional nozzle to the varying fill pipe configurations. Most such prior art adaptors were quite complicated in their configuration since both a positive engagement with the end of the nozzle is required and a means to convey an overflow indication is also necessary. The complexity of such prior art adaptors necessarily increase their cost and therefore impose a large capital lay-out to the station owner or operator. It is because of that cost increment that many states have yet to pass the appropriate statutory provision directed at control of such vapor emissions.